


Folklore

by occasionalphantomfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Phanniemay 2016 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalphantomfiction
Summary: Maddie Fenton never failed to be appalled by the sheer lack of basic knowledge the vast majority of people had of her profession.





	Folklore

Maddie Fenton never failed to be appalled by the sheer lack of basic knowledge the vast majority of people had of her profession.

She couldn’t blame it completely on the people themselves—after all, the Department of Education had completely ignored her many pleas to add a basic introduction to ectoplasmic beings to all middle or high school curriculums, no matter how compelling the attached research was each time—but still, it was horrifying to realize the ignorance of most citizens to her field of research. For goodness’ sake, how could so many people actually believe in obvious myths such as normal humans dying and coming back to haunt their own homes while also vehemently denying the existence of natural pockets of ectoplasmic energy creating temporary ghost portals!? How could people believe in hoaxes like the Mothman but not in thoroughly documented ghosts like the Box Ghost!?

There were entire websites dedicated to ghosts with _no_ reliable history of existence, and yet not a single website describing any of the science behind ecto-energy, the basics of ghost formation, or statistically accurate research on creating weapons effective against ghosts—excluding the one she and Jack had bribed Danny’s friend Tucker to help create and maintain.

This was what drove Maddie to take matters into her own hands. If the government wouldn’t take the proper responsibility to teach its citizens what they needed to know about ghosts, then she’d just have to do it herself. She and Jack had been talking about it for weeks now, enthusing about the chance to teach others about their research and the practical results, deciding which courses to prioritize (the evolution of ghost abilities would have to be taught at some point of course, but surely an introduction to defense against ectoplasmic beings should come before that), and figuring out how to schedule their work so that they could handle both their current research and this new opportunity (work harder in research for the time being to take a break from it later? Or work this in so that both became simultaneous part-time projects?).

Jazz was, as usual, a bit of a downer about the idea, but Maddie would just have to give her some time and space to realize how useful these video courses would be for the average person. Then, she’d come around. She couldn’t pin down Danny’s reaction; at times, he seemed oddly nervous about the idea, but other times he was quietly enthusiastic about it. She certainly couldn’t depend on her son’s help with that kind of reaction, but she could live with that. He was still a child, after all, and he had his own responsibilities to worry about.

She was more than ready to jump into this project by the time they were ready. She couldn’t wait to truly leave her mark on the world.

“Hi there, viewers! We’re the researchers behind all of the technology at Fentonworks, and today my husband and I are going to teach you all about…”


End file.
